things arent always what they sem
by FullGriffindorWitch
Summary: TJ now faces the betrayals of her own family and friends. Her boyfriend throws her to the wolves of reporters and does nothing to stop them or save her. How wil she ever trust any one again?


**Things Aren't Always What They Seem**

**Prologue**

As I walked out of the police building, I thought back to what Kristopherson said about why he wanted me for. He had said that he wanted a strong girl to use in the competition of the battalions. The other reason that stuck was that he wanted someone to understand him personally.

The practice was for his benefit, not mine. He was needing someone to confide in. So he chose me, a nineteen year old senior.

"Why did you choose me?" I asked him. "Why chose me over all the other people that you could have chosen to be your personal confident. It is not at all like I am going to stick around forever."

Just as I was walking out the door of the building, my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

**Chapter 1 TJ**

Casey looks at me with concern at the look of fear on my face. As I froze at the sound of my father's voice on the other end of the line.

"TJ, it is time to come home. We saw you on the news. You are in Guthrie Oklahoma. Aren't you?" Dad's voice sounded distressed, as if he was under a lot of trouble.

"Yes, I am in Guthrie," I sighed, "Now what is it that you need?"

I looked at Casey, nodding I walked to him and leaned into him. "Yes I'm here. Let me guess, mom is there and putting you under a lot of pressure."

"Yes your mother is here." He sighed into the phone. "She wants to talk to you."

"TJ DANIELS, WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, ARE YOU TRYING TO THROW YOUR LIFE AWAY?" she shouts into the phone. "Sorry I didn't mean to shout to you in the phone…"

"Yes you did. You did mean it but you don't want to admit it." I started to cry. Casey wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I just stood there and sobbed into his shoulder.

"You are not telling the truth, TJ" she sounded really angry with me that I couldn't even answer her. "You need to get your mind set straight young lady. I don't understand-"

I didn't hear the rest, my phone fell out of my hand and was caught quickly by Casey. We stood there for a while with his arms wrapped around me.

"You ready? We can get out of here if you want too." I looked up.

"Yes, I want to go swimming again if you don't mind. I find it can calm me down."

"Sounds like fun, honey. Let's go. The officers don't need us here anymore." He whispers into my ear.

"Okay, then I am ready."

I settled back into my seat in the car. Relaxing, I closed my eyes. That is when it started. My flashback.

_He sat there, in front of me._

_ "What do you want? You asked for me now I'm here. Now what do you want?"_

_ "Well for starters, do you know why I chose you? You of all people, why should someone like me choose a lowlife like yourself?"_

_ "Who are you calling a lowlife? Why don't you take a look in the mirror before you call someone that?" I tried to remain calm. _

I didn't remember much to me it was a big blur. We finally stopped, and I opened my eyes, only to see that we were at the apartment. Casey held the door for me as I got out of the car. When we got inside I went and got my sexy bikini that always gets the boys to turn their heads as I walked by. I loved the reactions I got out of people from it.

Casey drove. I didn't let him see the bikini. I wanted to see his reaction at the Y. when we got there, the reporters were there. Instantly, I knew who had sent them. Kristopherson had used his one phone call on them. I ignored them and entered the building.

They tried to follow, but the lady said that if they didn't have a membership, then they couldn't enter. Going into the girl's locker room, I changed into my cute bikini. It was my favorite one too. Neon orange with _love_ written across the butt of the bottoms.

Heading out to the pool, I saw that a few of the reporters were able to get in but didn't recognize me in a swimsuit and with my hair down. Casey was already in the pool again by the time I got there.

"Ready boy, I'm going to jump in again. I am going to do a different jump than last time. So watch out." I climbed up the tallest diving board. "Here I come!" I jumped doing a jump that a lot of Olympians struggle with themselves.

Finally after what felt like hours of flying over the water I hit with not even a ripple in the pool. It was perfect. Casey swam up to me trying to scare me but it didn't work.

"Hey that was perfect, baby." He whispered into my ear.

"Thanks I thought so too." I said over my shoulder to him. Spinning, I wrapped my legs around his waist. I let him kiss me quickly before using his hard backed muscular body as a leverage to swim away from him.

Laughing he tried to catch me but I was out of the pool shrieking with laughter, I climbed out of the pool and headed back to the diving boards, daring him to follow me, and follow he did. I ran to the end of the board and fell back into the pool


End file.
